I Want To Keep Seeing You
by Sally Park
Summary: Aku akan menjaga jarak dan berkata aku mencintaimu disaat kau tidak mendengarkan - BBH/Based On True Story!/Chanbaek/EXO Official Couple/Warn!GS


I Want To Keep Seeing You

Chapter 1/?

EXO Official Couple

Warn!GS

CHANBAEK

Aku akan menjaga jarak dan berkata aku mencintaimu disaat kau tidak mendengarkan - BBH

Based on true story!

Sally Park Present...

~~~

How beautiful that smile is

Time stands still when I see you

How did this love happen to me

The things you say, the moves you make

Make my heart keep pounding and pounding

 _(Park Jimin – Hopeless Love)_

"Maaf, siapa namamu? Aku memerlukan nama, nomor handphone, dan linemu mungkin agar mudah dihubungi selama MOS ini" tanya seorang namja jangkung pada seorang gadis berambut ikal yang dikepang dengan pita berwarna hijau.

" 'Deg' Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Nomor handphoneku XXXXXXX. ID Lineku byunbaek" Jawab gadis itu sambil menoleh dan memperhatikan namja di belakangnya. _'Tampan'_

"Geurae Byun Baekhyun. Kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Jawabnya sambil mencatat nama dan nomor Baekhyun.

"Iya. Semoga." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. _'Debaran apa ini. Tidak ini tidak mungkin. Apa ini first love at first sight? Tak mungkin secepat ini'_

Entah bagaimana tersebarnya, tiba – tiba seluruh siswa di kelas saling punya ID Line. Untuk semakin memudahkan komunikasi katanya. Karena seluruh siswa akan menjadi teman sekelas selama 3 tahun berturut – turut. Mungkin agar para siswa menjadi lebih dekat dan terbiasa satu sama lain.

 _Line!_

From : Park Chan

Yo Baekhyun! Masih ingat aku?

"Ada apa malam – malam begini dia menghubungiku?" monolog Baekhyun 'Deg! Deg!' Debaran ini muncul lagi. Aku benci merasakannya. Karena menurutku ini terlalu cepat.

From : Byun Baekhyun

To : Park Chan

Tentu saja aku mengingatmu karena kau cukup berisik di kelas. Ada apa?

"Apa aku terlalu kasar? Kurasa tidak. Aku juga sudah mengobrol dengannya dan dia cukup berisik di kelas dengan segala pertanyaan dan candaannya yang tidak terlalu penting itu." Monolog Baekhyun lagi.

 _Park Chan Sent!_

Beberapa menit kemudian...

 _Line!_

From : Park Chan

Hehe aku cukup berisik yaa! Maafkan aku ya. Begini aku lupa apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk MOS besok. Karena kau terlihat seperti siswa yang rajin, aku bertanya padamu. :v

From : Byun Baekhyun

To : Park Chan

Oh begitu. Besok hanya membawa buku, roti bebas merk, dan air putih.

 _Park Chan Sent!_

 _Line!_

From : Park Chan

Gomawo. Aku merasa tertolong.

From : Byun Baekhyun

To : Park Chan

Ne. Sama – sama.

 _Park Chan Sent!_

Begitulah chat Line itu berakhir. Entahlah. Baekhyun juga tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Baekhyun akui dia adalah tipe orang yang cukup dingin, cuek dan tidak peka. Tapi menurut Baekhyun, ia sudah menanggapinya dengan baik, tentu saja karena dia laki – laki pertama yang dia kenal di sekolah itu.

 _Seminggu kemudian..._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama belajar mengajar di mulai. Baekhyun cukup grogi menghadapi hari ini karena ia belum terlalu mengenal seluk beluk sekolah impiannya itu.

"Permisi kak, Ruang Labnya di sebelah mana ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada salah seorang sunbae yeoja.

Setelah diberi arahan ia pun menuju Ruang Lab yang dimaksud. Awalnya Baekhyun tak terlalu yakin, tapi aku melihat beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelasnya. Ia pun mendekati salah seorang yeoja.

"Maaf apa ini kelas X TS A?" tanya Baekhyun pada yeoja itu.

"Iya. Kenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Bangapta." Jawab yeoja itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Bangapta." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat.

Baekhyun mulai mengobrol hal – hal yang ringan dengan Luhan. Ternyata Luhan cukup menyenangkan juga. Baekhyun juga berkenalan dengan siswi yeoja lain. Di kelas ini perempuannya hanya 8. Jumlah yang terbilang cukup sedikit. FYI, sekolah Baekhyun ini merupakan salah satu sekolah kejuruan terfavorit di Korea sehingga siswa namjanya terlampau banyak. Satu angkatannya melampaui 1000 siswa. Jurusan Baekhyun merupakan jurusan IT dimana peminat yeojanya terlampau sedikit. Tak lama bel berbunyi dan guru pengajar pun datang.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak. Perkenalkan saya wali kelas kalian. Nama saya Song Qian. Kalian cukup memanggil saya Song sonsaengnim atau Song ssaem. Sebelum sesi perkenalan apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang saya?" Tanya seorang guru cantik yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Saya ssaem. Rumah ssaem dimana?" tanya seorang siswa yang kita tahu bernama Park Chanyeol. _'Dasar tidak ada kerjaan' batin Baekhyun._

"Rumah ibu di daerah Mapo. Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya. Ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" tanya guru berparas cantik itu.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Tampaknya semua orang kelihatan sedikit tegang.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan ke sesi perkenalan. Dimulai dari kamu yang di depan. Berdiri, sebutkan nama dan asal sekolah kalian ya." Perintah Song ssaem pada kami.

"Nama saya ..."

Begitulah perkenalan ini dimulai. Baekhyun memperhatikan satu persatu temannya. Baekhyun merasa jika each of them is unique type friends. Tak disangka banyak juga siswa yang berasal dari daerah yang cukup jauh. Hingga datanglah giliran Baekhyun.

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku berasal dari JHS ShinSang. Bangapseumnida." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang cukup grogi. Baekhyun benar – benar grogi karena seluruh mata memandannya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Baik selanjutnya." Perintah Song ssaem.

Begitulah sesi perkenalan ini berlanjut. Baekhyun belum bisa menghafal keseluruhan dari mereka karena laki – lakinya terlampau banyak . Ia hanya menghafal siswinya saja. Ada Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing, Taemin, dan Key. Mereka semua terlihat baik. Bukan tipikal teman yang suka menjerumuskan temannya. Tak terasa bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi.

"Baek, ayo ke kantin. Sama teman – teman yang lain juga." Ajak Luhan.

"Ayo. Sebentar aku mau ambil uang dulu." Jawab Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakannya.

Tak lama mereka sudah berada di kantin yang penuh sesak dan sangat panas ini. Baekhyun paling tidak suka berkeringat. Terlebih tubuhnya termasuk agak gendut. Hal ini menurunkan selera makannya. Ia memilih untuk membeli roti dan softdrink. Mereka semua benar - benar ingin segera keluar dari neraka ini.

"Haaah... Micheonnabwa." Erang mereka semua.

"Eh, itu namja kelas kita. Itu Park Chanyeol yang berisik kan? Dengan namja - namja yang lain." Pekik Key.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang Park Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Jonghyun dan Minho. Terlihat sekali jika mereka sedang tebar pesona terutama Chanyeol. Chanyeol beberapa kali merapikan rambutnya dengan menarik rambutnya ke belakang dan tersenyum tampan. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa sunbae yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya tersenyum dan terkikik genit padanya. _'Dasar namja playboy' batin Baekhyun_

"Ne. Pada saat MOS, dia chat ke Lineku dan menanyakan soal keperluan yang harus dibawa besok." Sahut Minseok sambil menyesap es tehnya.

"Nado nado." Sahut teman – teman yang lain.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka.

 _'Oh begitu. Jadi bukan hanya aku. Lalu untuk apa aku merasa sedikit spesial? Benar – benar bodoh.' Batin Baekhyun._

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Dia rupanya seorang playboy.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kelas. Sambil melakukan wisata wiyata mandala. Apa benar itu sebutannya? Yah yang jelas mereka berkeliling sekolah sambil menghafal ruangan – ruangan yang ada. Sekolah ini terbilang besar. Tanahnya memang sepetak tetapi sepetak persegi panjang yang sangat besar. Dengan 3 tingkat dan lapangan indoor. Tak lama bel masuk berdering. Kedelapan gadis muda itu pun segera kembali ke kelas.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi ini Baekhyun menaiki bis yang menuju ke sekolahnya dengan mood yang tenang. Sesampainya di sekolah ia segera mencari ruang kelas pagi ini dan bertemu teman – temannya.

"Hai Kyung. Wah kau datang pagi ternyata." Sapa Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai Baek. Tentu saja rumahku sangat dekat dari sini." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Oh benarkah? Memangnya sedekat apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cukup dengan berjalan kaki. " jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wow. Pasti menyenangkan jika rumahku juga dekat. Aku harus menempuh 16 km setiap hari berangkat pulang. Yah tapi sekolah ini memang terlalu bonafide untuk dilewatkan." Keluh Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Gwenchana. Segalanya butuh perjuangan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong chingu." Sapa Minseok dan Key sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Annyeong. Kalian berangkat bersama?" Sapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak. Kami bertemu di gerbang depan. Kosanku juga di dekat sini." Jawab Minseok.

"Kau tinggal di kos? Sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Satu kamar untuk dua orang. Ada yeoja yang satu kampung halaman denganku tapi dia ada di jurusan lain." Jawab Minseok.

Tak lama, ada beberapa siswa laki – laki yang datang. Ada si putih pucat yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Lalu si hitam yang bernama Kim Jongin. Lalu si calon ketua tapi gagal Choi Minho. Ada juga si namja luar kota Sandeul. Serta beberapa siswa namja lain. FYI, ketua kelas X TS A adalah **Park Chanyeol.** Pemilihan ini dilakukan saat MOS dan entah kenapa diantara beberapa kandidat yang salah satunya adalah Choi Minho, terpilihlah seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa jika Choi Minho lebih pantas menjadi ketua kelas karena dia lebih qualified.

"Hei Kyung. Boleh aku pinjam smartphonemu?" sapa Kim Jongin dengan senyum sok tampannya.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah pokoknya pinjamkan." Paksa Jongin.

"Yaaa. Aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu. Kau ini benar – benar kurang kerjaan." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyung. Kalau tidak ..." ancam Jongin.

"Kalau tidak ap... YAAA apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan smartphoneku!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengejar Jongin mengelilingi kelas.

Baik. Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang mesra ini. Tak lama kemudian, Park Chanyeol datang. Mata Baekhyun langsung mengikuti pergerakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Setiap kali ada Chanyeol di sekitarnya, mata dan tubuh Baekhyun langsung refleks memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Hei Baek _'Deg'_ Bisa aku pinjam catatanmu tentang kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Eo. Chakkaman." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil buku catatan. _'Why my heart couldn't stop thumping?' batin Baekhyun_

"Igeo. Jangan dikotori, jangan dicoret dan berbagai jangan lainnya." Kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Eo. Arrasseo. Kau pikir aku anak TK? Dasar pendek." Ejek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Emosi Baekhyun memuncak memuncak mendengar hinaannya.

"Yaaa. Dasar tiang kurus kering kerontang." Ejek Baekhyun sambil berusaha menggapai kepalanya. Dan dengan tangannya, Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang aku mengoleksi lemak berlebih." Ejeknya sambil terus menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Yaaa ini namanya sehat. Dan lemakku tidak sebanyak itu. Aku muak melihatmu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukuli badannya.

Mood Baekhyun yang sangat tenang harus terusik sepagi ini. Baekhyun sungguh ingin menggeplak kepalanya. Rambut dan bajunya jadi sedikit kusut berkat namja itu. Bel masuk yang berdering menghentikan aksi 'Mari Memukul Chanyeol'. Mereka kembali ke bangku masing – masing sambil mengejek satu sama lain.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak. Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Jieun. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Lee ssaem. Baik mari kita mulai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini." Sapa seorang guru muda cantik.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Ucap Lee ssaem.

Pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja berwajah kotak yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae dan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Maaf saya terlambat ssaem." Kata Jongdae dan Luhan sambil membungkukkan badan dan menyerahkan surat ijin masuk pada Lee ssaem.

"Kim Jongdae dan Xi Luhan. Terlambat di hari pertama saya mengajar. Saya akan memaafkan kalian kali ini tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Kalian ini benar – benar. Ini adalah hari kedua kalian belajar di sekolah ini. Baiklah, silahkan duduk." Omel Lee ssaem pada Jongdae dan Luhan.

"Baik ssaem." Ucap Jongdae dan Luhan sambil membungkukkan badan dan berlalu ke tempat duduk masing – masing.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Ucap Lee ssaem.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" bisikku pada Luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Biasa. Kesiangan. Sebenarnya rumahku lumayan dekat tapi aku agak malas saja pagi ini." Balas luhan sambil tersenyum masam.

"Oh begitu." Sahutku sambil mendengarkan penjelasan ssaem.

Saat mata Baekhyun tak sengaja melirik Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol juga sedang memandangi Baekhyun. Mereka saling melotot dan mengejek tanpa suara. Baekhyun juga sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia debatkan dengan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa melihat wajahnya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin menghina dan menghujatnya habis – habisan.

Tak lama bel pulang pun berbunyi. Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Baekhyun pun membereskan segala barang – barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Luhan-ah apa hari ini mau pulang bersama?" ajak Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi hanya sampai halte karena bus kita berbeda." Jawab Luhan.

"Geurae. Kajja. Chingudeul kami pulang duluan ya. Karena kami searah." Ucap Baekhyun pada siswi yeoja lain sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Annyeong." ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Josimhae." Kata Yixing dan Tao.

"Kalian juga berhati – hatilah. Have a nice day!" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan ke halte bus sambil membicarakan hal – hal yang cukup pribadi seperti berapa kali berpacaran dan itu sungguh mengejutkan. Karena Luhan sudah berpacaran lebih dari 10 kali sejak dia duduk di bangku SD, sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, karena menurutnya Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di halte bus. Beberapa menit kemudian bus yang searah ke rumah Baekhyun datang.

"Luhan-ah aku duluan ya. Josimhae. Annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaiki bus itu. Setelah duduk ia melambaikan tangan pada Luhan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan earphonenya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu dari smartphonenya. Kebanyakan adalah lagu – lagu Kpop seperti Bigbang, BTS, Seventeen atau manca yang bergenre unik seperti Owl City, My Chemical Romance, atau 5SOS. Baekhyun menikmati perjalanannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Baekhyun sampai di halte terdekat di rumahnya. Ia pun turun dan mulai berjalan sambil memandangi toko – toko sekitar. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat hijau. Ia memandangi rumah itu dan berharap sang pemilik keluar menemuinya. 1 menit yang sunyi dan sia – sia pun berlalu. Baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Seraya selalu berharap agar dipertemukan dengannya. 5 menit berlalu dan ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang minimalis bercat krem dan memiliki pagar bercat merah bata. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan hanya kekosongan yang sekali lagi menyapanya. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun bekerja. Oppanya juga sudah bekerja sehingga setiap pulang ia hanya menemui dirinya sendiri di rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa biru muda dan pink itu. Mengganti bajunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen size miliknya.

"Baegoppaaa~ Sepertinya strolling around sore – sore begini bagus juga. Aku mau cari camilan." keluh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan jeans, t-shirt, dan cardigan. Tak lupa membawa tas kecil untuk dompet dan ponselnya. Ia memakai sneakers untuk menemani jalan – jalannya sore ini. Ia berjalan ke jalan raya dan mendatangi kedai tteokbokki kesayangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Aku pesan 1 porsi tteokbokki super pedas ya." Sapa Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Eo Baekhyunnie~ Super pedas lagi? Apa kau tidak sakit perut nanti?" tanya ahjumma itu sambil menyiapkan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchanayo ahjummaa~ Aku kan anak yang kuat! Hehe" jawab Baekhyun disertai senyum imutnya.

"Geurae Baekhyunnie. Ini pesananmu totalnya 3000 won." Ujar ahjumma.

"Ne. Gamsahabnida ahjumma." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membayar pesanannya itu.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara jalan – jalannya. Baekhyun ingin membeli minuman juga untuk menemani kegiatan fangirlingnya malam ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke minimarket dan membeli sebotol cola tanggung, ramyeon untuk stok, dan beberapa cemilan kecil lainnya. Usai membayar, ia segera berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Lagi – lagi ia melewati rumah itu dan memandangnya sejenak dan berharap si pemilik rumah akan keluar tapi itu hanyalah angan – angan belaka. Ia pun meneruskan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Huft lelahnya. Aku sungguh benci tanjakan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setiap hari harus melewatinya ='. Nyalakan laptop duluu~" monolog Baekhyun.

"Mandi dulu aja deh. Terus streaming." Monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun pergi mandi seraya menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya yaitu BTS Spring Day.

Bogo sipda ireohge

Malhanikka deo bogo sipda

Neohui sajineul

Bogo isseodo bogo sipda

Neomu yasokhan sigan

Haneun uriga mipda

Ijen eolgul han beon boneun geosdo

Himdeureojin uriga

Yeogin ontong gyeoul ppuniya

8woredo gyeouri wa

Maeumeun siganeul dallyeogane

Hollo nameun seolgugyeolcha

Ni son japgo jigu

Bandaepyeonkkaji ga

Byeoureul kkeutnaegopa

Geuriumdeuri

Eolmana nuncheoreom naeryeoya

Geu bomnari olkka

Friend

Heogongeul tteodoneun

Jageun meonjicheoreom

Jageun meonjicheoreom

Nallineun nuni naramyeon

Jogeum deo ppalli nege

Daheul su isseul tende

Nunkkochi tteoreojyeoyo

Tto jogeumssik meoreojyeoyo

Bogo sipda

Bogo sipda

Bogo sipda

Bogo sipda

Eolmana gidaryeoya

Tto myeot bameul deo saewoya

Neol boge doelkka

Neol boge doelkka

Mannage doelkka

Neol boge doelkka

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia mengecek smartphone goldnya dan menemukan beberapa notif yang beberapa berasal dari game dan sisanya instagram maupun v app. Ia meletakkan smartphonenya dan berganti baju. Jemarinya mulai mengetik password untuk login ke laptopnya. Butuh 10 detik untuk laptop itu agar masuk ke desktop yang berwallpaper Lai Guan Lin dari Produce 101.

"Jadi streaming v live nggak ya? Nggak deh kan sudah download episode lanjutannya produce 101. Nonton Jihoon sajaa~" Monolog Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan berbagai kudapan yang dibelinya tadi.

"Lagipula Eomma dan Appa pulang sekitar jam 7. Semoga saja mereka membawa makan malam yang enak." Monolog Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil memasuki garasi rumah. Keluar seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti berumur 30-an padahal beliau sudah berumur 43 tahun dan seorang pria yang terlihat muda di umurnya yang menginjak 44 tahun. Mereka adalah Byun Kyuhyun dan Byun Sungmin, orangtua Byun Baekhyun. Byun Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai Freelance Technician di bidang IT dan instalasi elektronik. Meskipun freelance, dia sudah memiliki banyak relasi dan karena hasil pengerjaannya yang selalu berkualitas tinggi, ia selalu memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan setiap harinya meskipun waktunya tak tentu. Byun Sungmin adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang merangkap menjadi pemilik salon yang dibukanya sendiri dan masih dalam masa merintis selama 1 tahun ini.

"Kami pulang." Salam mereka sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

"Baek, apa kau di rumah? Ayo kita makan." Panggil ibu Baekhyun.

"Eo." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mandi dulu minnie ya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Geurae. Jangan terlalu lama ya. Aku akan panaskan makanannya lalu aku akan mandi." Jawab Sungmin.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan segera menuju meja makan.

"Eo Baekhyunna, apa oppamu menelepon? Dia sulit sekali dihubungi. Apa dia sebegitu sibuknya. Dia janji akan pulang minggu – minggu ini tapi dia sangat sulit dihubungi." Tanya Sungmin.

"Ani. Aku juga sudah meneleponnya tapi tidak pernah diangkat." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ish, bocah itu benar - benar. Katanya dia rindu masakanku. Tapi dia tidak memberi kabar." Keluh Sungmin.

"Minnie ya aku sudah selesai mandi. Segeralah mandi." Sahut Kyuhyun dari kamarnya.

"Arrasseo. Baekhyunna panaskan makanan ini ya. Jangan terlalu panas, cukup hangat saja. Jangan lupa masakkan air untuk kopi appamu." Suruh Sungmin.

"Ne eomma cerewet." Sahut Baekhyun.

Setelah melakukan segala hal yang diperintahkan ibunya, Baekhyun pun kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Line!_

From : Oppa pabo

Baek, katakan pada eomma dan appa, aku akan pulang besok.

~~~TBC~~~

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul /bow\ Ini ff pertamaku. Malu sih kalo aku scroll lagi keatas hehe. Mau coba bikin chaptered. Sebenernya kalo liat true storynya, alurnya itu lama banget dan aku bingung ngadaptasiin semua ke kata - kata. Dan mungkin ff ini bakal agak mellow karna bakal aku selipin lagu - lagu yang cocok sama ff ini, barangkali kalian suka hehe. Ff ini waktunya aku adaptasiin sama pertama kali aku nulisnya. Soalnya true storynya itu 2 taun yang lalu. Jadi aku selipin produce 101 season 2 juga sesuai waktu sekarang. Btw ada yang suka produce 101 season 2? Meskipun udah selesai, bapernya masih ketinggalan. Bias kalian siapa? Kalo aku yang ultimate Yoo Seonho sama Lai Guan Lin dari Cube. Meskipun cuma Lai Guan Lin yang masuk Wanna One, aku tetep ngikutin mereka. Nah coba sebutin bias kalian disana ya!~ Maafkeun untuk segala salah kata

Mind to review?


End file.
